Akihisa Fuka
Fuka Akihisa (明久ふうか) is one of the main cures of Pretty Cure Patrol. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Police (キュアポリース), drives a Police car and is based on police officers. Her catchphrases are “Really?” (本当ですか？) and “Well then, we’ll have the fastest wish.” (そして、私達には早いお害。). Ahead was the first Cure, she was the first one to join this team. Appearance Fuka Fuka has dark blue eyes and her dark blue hair falls on her shoulders. She usually wears a blue dress with white stars, and blue shoes. Her school uniform is a blue dress and matching boots. Cure Police As Cure Police, her hair becomes blue and grows longer, being tied into a ponytail and her eyes change to blue. She wears a blue outfit with black tights and blue boots. She also wears her hat and necklace. On her right hip is her Cure Compact. Personality Fuka is a cool and great girl with her super personality. She is super smart with her work. She mostly uses her phrase “Awesomeness is fun!” as she is excited to see her brand new friends Pokemon Pretty Cure. Cure Police “Heart of All love! Cure Police!” Cure Police (キュアポリース) is the the Pretty Cure alter ego of Fuka. In order to transform, she needs to say “Pretty Cure! Change My Heart!”. Sequence First, Fuka holds up her Cure Compact and shouts “Pretty Cure!“ and her clothes disappear. She then shouts “Change My Heart!” as she inserts her Cure Crystal on the recess of her compact. She then touches the “P” on the compact and the transformation begins. She tosses the compact up to form a ribbon cutting into nine pieces. 9944708B-FCD0-48A8-835C-6DEAE6098467.jpeg|Fuka CECCB8EB-58F0-41D9-B256-24314D797B14.jpeg|Her Cure form Cure Polic 5A4EFA63-BCB1-4089-AF58-1D4455795107.jpeg|Cure Police’s only form change The first piece goes on her hair, changing its colour and style. The second one goes on her eyes, changing colour. The third piece appears and wraps around her neck to form her necklace. Then, the fourth piece goes on both of her legs, forming her boots. The fifth piece goes onto her main body, forming her top. The next piece appears and wraps around her upper legs, forming her trousers. The seventh of the pieces appears and wraps around her hips to form her belt. The final pieces appear, wrap around the middle of her belt and form the central gem. She places her Cure Compact on her right hip, jumps up and introduces herself before striking her final pose. Attacks * Starlight Size-her main attack. She needs to have the power of her Cure Wand. *Energy Sgraffito-her second main attack. She needs to have the power of her Cure Wand. *Colourful Circle-the group attack with the other cures with the power of their Cure Wands. *Powerful Circle-the second group attack which she uses with the other cures, the power of their Cure Wands and their power-up form. Trivia *Fuka is the first lead cure to have the theme colour of blue. *When in the game, Fuka likes to dance. *Fuka is very similar to Fujimoto Saki. It’s because they are both lead cures. Gallery EDD8DE14-9B96-463A-A7B2-A9712EA88804.jpeg|Fuka DA92DC04-B0D3-4E6D-86BA-8216679DB3FF.jpeg|Cure Police D08543D5-71D1-46C5-8C1D-3031D9369B70.jpeg|Her only form 109958C7-F28D-40D4-98F9-CEF64B5FDBAB.jpeg|Melody Tree 62983CC6-0448-424D-B307-20648E91298A.jpeg|Melody Tree In Dawn of Fire 40B99531-C7A0-4A62-AA25-07DADC747D0F.jpeg|Her team Category:Blue cures Category:Black Cures Category:Gold cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Female Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Patrol Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters